Yuki
by Rukia Nair
Summary: Los dias nevados, son algo más que gusta a ambos


**YUKI**

**Hola k tal…**

**Verán estaba viendo Sakura y justo el capítulo donde van de viaje a unas montañas y se pone a nevar, y pues, hace tiempo k kería escribir algo en un día nevado… y este capi m ayudo un poco.**

**Espero les guste…**

**Mi manga y anime favorito, BLEACH, son propiedad de Tite Kubo sama, y Noriyuki Abe, yo usaré a sus personajes para diversión nuestra… **

**»¥ЯІ¥«**

-es un día muy frío, no crees Ichigo? – dijo desde el armario – no se por que a Nee san le gustan estos días –

-Si… yo tampoco – dijo sin mucho ánimo al peluche, mientras agarraba el bolígrafo y lo frotaba en su cabeza – haber… creo que esto es así…- observó su tarea de física y apuntó algunas cosas

-Este Ichigo… nunca me toma importancia…-murmuró para sí – si tan solo Nee san regresara- se lamentaba como siempre – Oye Ichigo préstame tu cuerpo, desde que recuperaste tus poderes no lo has hecho – saltó al escritorio

-Ni lo sueñes…- observó enfadado al peluche

-Eres un desagradecido, Ichigo! – lo apuntó con su pequeña garra

-levanta Kon, debo terminar esto – empujó con "delicadeza" al amarillo animal, y este se estrelló contra el piso

-Me iré… ya no aguanto más, por lo menos con Urahara tenía la libertad de moverme, y no permanecer quieto como todo peluche… es más, me iré ahora mismo, antes que tu hermana me vuelva a poner otro de eso ridículos vestidos rosas – protestó como siempre

El peli naranjo no dijo nada, se concentró en su tarea. Por su parte el peluche aún protestando por lo bajo, se dirigió hacia la ventana, pero se detuvo al ver la imagen en ella…

-Neeeee saaaaan – dijo emocionado saltando para abrazar la recién llegada

-Ru…Rukia – dijo el peli naranja al darse cuenta de la presencia de la nombrada, dentro de un gigai

-ha pasado tiempo… Kon…- dijo abrazando al peluche? – que tal Ichigo – miró al peli naranja sonriendo de manera luminosa?

Él no le respondió, es más, solo noto lo rara que estaba… "¿esta abrazando a Kon?" Se pregunto… y luego "¿Por qué sonríe tanto?"...

Mientras el peluche por su parte, solo pensaba "ahhh esto es el paraíso, la suavidad del pasivo valle de mi Nee san, sin duda es ella, después de cuatro meses de no verla, ahhhhh"

-Ya basta Kon…- dijo jalando al peluche del pecho de la morena, puesto que este dejaba notar su emoción por el roce

-Y que te trae después de tanto tiempo? – intentó que su tono sonara normal, pero sonó como un pedido de rendición de cuentas

-jeje… no te enojes, ahora que soy Fukutaicho no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes – dijo sentándose en su cama

-Oye quién te dio permiso para que te sientes en mi cama, bájate –

-ya empezamos de nuevo…- se recostó

-Oye te dije que…-

-No crees que es un día hermoso – le interrumpió

-¿que? –

-Nee san… vamos a dar un paseo. Ichigo préstame tu cuerpo y tu quédate haciendo lo que sea que haces – saltó a la cama

-Ni loco…-

-Vamos Ichigo…- dijo sonriéndole la morena – vayamos juntos a dar un paseo – y su sonrisa se ensanchó

Sintió como si su mundo interior se iluminaba nuevamente. Como siempre, cada que la veía, la luz regresaba a su mundo, y cuando ella sonreía, esa luz solo era un brillo intenso que inundaba en paz a su ser.

Ella dirigió su vista a la ventana, el paisaje fuera estaba cubierto de blanco, un blanco que resplandecía bajo la tenue luz solar.

-Esta bien…- dijo después de unos instantes de observarla – pero no me hago responsable si se resfrían – apunto a ambos

-Gracias – dijo la morena

Caminaron en silencio por las calles cerca de su casa, todo estaba muy tranquilo, se podía escuchar algunas risas de niños en sus jardines, y en otros casos gritos de guerra por jugar con bolas de nieve, al parecer muchos ya aprovechaban para divertiré.

-Y… donde iremos? – cuestionó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negra

-Al parque…- respondió mientras se quitaba la capucha de su abrigo blanco que se amoldaba hasta su cintura y bajaba en campana hasta sus rodillas -… creo que es el mejor lugar –

-Nee san… hace frío – se quejó saliendo de la chaqueta de Ichigo

-luego ya entraremos en calor Kon…- le consoló, y se adelantó

El peli naranja observó el actuar de la morena, todo indicaba que estaba más que contenta, la razón, no la tenía muy clara, pero, verla comportarse de esa manera tan amable, le daba escalofríos…

-esto Rukia…- le llamó

-Dime Ichigo – dijo volteando, haciendo que su cabello dance de manera graciosa

-pues…- dijo perdiéndose un momento en la imagen de la shinigami -… porque viniste? –

-No te alegra verme…? – dijo en tono ofendido

-No es eso, me preguntaba…- saco una mano y se la puso detrás de su cuello – hace cuatro meses que no vienes y…-

-me extrañaste…?- le interrumpió con esa vocecita tan cantarina que tenía, mientras iba acercándose a él

-Para nada… pero de seguro que aún no terminaste con tus deberes de Fukutaicho y te viniste sin autorización – observó otro punto que no fuera la morena

-es cierto Nee san… - interrumpió el peluche

-Crees que me escaparía por dejar de hacer mis deberes – dijo molesta

-sí… lo creo – le respondió encarándola, notando la pequeña venita de la frente de la morena, clara mente estaba molesta

-Para tu información – lo señaló de frente – Ukitake taicho me dio el día libre, porque estos días hubo mucho trabajo y por eso dijo que descanse…- lo miró con enojo – si no quieres acompañarme puedes irte – finalizó caminando más rápido en dirección al parque

-Vaya que mujer…- dijo quedándose atrás – Oi…- la llamó, pero ella caminó más rápido – espera Rukia…-

Ella dobló la esquina, justo teniendo el parque a su vista, dejando un poco lejos al peli naranjo, caminó hacia el parque, el paisaje le encantó, todo cubierto de nieve blanca, algunos árboles dejaban caer de su copa, un poco de la nieve que los cubría, había algunas personas, la mayoría eran parejas con sus hijos, había ya algunos muñecos de nieve, algunos con bufandas y otros con abrigos… sonrió al ver a un pequeño intentando poner la nariz de un muñeco… siempre quiso caminar por ese parque cubierto de nieve, la nieve le traía paz y alegría, después de todo, por algo su zampakutou era de tipo nieve y hielo.

-quieres entrar? –

La sorprendió un poco. Él había llegado hace unos momentos, pero no dijo nada, solo quería observar como su faz adquiría ese brillo especial al observar el paisaje…

-que dices entramos? – insistió y le sonrió para que le diera una respuesta, pero ella permaneció en silencio – venga enana, vamos – dijo pasando sus brazos por sobre los hombros de la morena

-Ichigo – casi susurró, puesto que él nunca actuaba de esa manera, es más, nunca pensó que actuaría así con ella

-vamos Rukia, es un lindo día no crees? – miró sus ojos, y vio la sorpresa que causó su acto, no le importó… hace tiempo que deseaba abrazarla así

-sí… - le devolvió la sonrisa, apegándose a su cuerpo, sintiendo con gusto lo bien que se estaba así – vamos Ichigo – dijo jalándole un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla

Y ambos caminaros al interior del parque lentamente, mientras él depositaba un beso en su coronilla, y ella se abrazaba con gusto al cuerpo de su amigo por ahora…

Ahora sabía porque la morena amaba los días de nieve, eran perfectos para poder permanecer al lado de la persona que uno más quiere, junto aún compañero que aunque metido dentro de la mochila, también disfrutaba en silencio el regreso de la persona que ambos necesitaban, él a su fukutaicho, y el peliche a su salvadora…

Justo ahora, pensaban que tenían algo más en común, les gustaba mucho los días nevados, más que todo estando ambos, juntos y abrazados.

**FIN**

**»¥ЯІ¥«**

**Bien… les gustó?... espero que si… estos días por mi ciudad hace algo de frío, y aunque no me guste el frío, quisiera que nieve… y este fic revela un deseo interno que tengo sobre esta pareja y sobre el clima de mi ciudad jeje.**

**Bueno espero sus reviews…**

**Se cuidan ;D**


End file.
